


Complications

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [18]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting a Decepticon defector into your ranks is complicated. No one quite realized how complicated until the first Autobot answers Optimus Prime's call to make Earth their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Ratchet, Bumblebee and several humans were already there when Ironhide got to the coordinates. Ratchet watched Ironhide pull up and drop his tailgate. Scorponok imediately jumped to the ground. He crouched close to the ground exactly were he landed without a sound. Ratchet frowned. That wasn't right.

Ironhide didn't say anything as Captain Lennox slid out of the driver's seat. But that was alright. Ironhide rarely said anything to anyone other than Lennox while he was in alt form. Bumblebee greeted the human but ignored Ironhide for the moment.

When Lennox was clear, the Topkick began an unhurried transformation -- carefully stretching pistons and cables that were unused during weeks spent in alt.

Ratchet's focus was on Scorponok. The drone's listlessness was for once something more worrying than Ironhide's lack of time spent in primary form. He picked him up by the tail.

His worry only grew when Scorponok notably didn't scratch at the ground in order to resist being picked up. Then didn't bite Ratchet's hand -- just hung there a bit limply. Ratchet shifted, making a sound like a small avalanche.

"What did you do to him?" He practically hissed out at Ironhide.

"Didn't touch him -- ain't my fault he's acting creepy."

"Creepy? Creepy!?" He barely stopped himself from shaking the limp Scorponok in emphasis -- reminding himself that Scorponok was not a patient usually deserving of abuse. Unlike Ironhide. Who deserved copious amounts of abuse. He settled for growling his systems again. Then decided that giving Ironhide what he deserved wasn't worth the effort -- not while he had a patient. After...that was another thing.

He took a few steps away from the group -- stomping to express his ire. A Decepticon prisoner was of course not deserving of any sort of privacy. But a Decepticon defector, who the Autobot leader trusted as much as he did Scorponok, deserved whatever medical privacy he could give him.

And Ratchet was hoping that a bit of distance from Ironhide would help. Whatever he said, the medic was having a hard time believing the black mech had nothing to do with the problem.

Gently he transfered Scorponok from hanging by his tail to laying across most of Ratchet's other arm. He remained limp, unresisting.

"You mind dropping your forcefield."

The forcefield shut off so Ratchet could start his scan. Usually this obedience wasn't worrying, as Scorponok didn't deny Ratchet's medical scans (at least not physicals), but combined with the rest of his passive behavior...

According to the scan though there wasn't anything wrong. Not so much as a wire out of place.

"Too bad you can't just tell me what's wrong."

In response, Scorponok trembled a bit, making a shivery sound. A fear sound.

Relatively new battle programming Ratchet had never been able to completely divorce from his emotions activated and he almost targeted Ironhide. No, he reminded himself, he could beat Ironhide out of his armor later -- when he could manage to do so without engaging battle programming. And would unless the warrior-built had a fragging good explaination.

He turned his gaze back to the limp form on his arm.

"Sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth."

Scorponok trembled.

"Stop that. Slagging moron -- if I was going to do anything to you I'd have done it during your processor scan."

Scorponok jerked, his legs tightening around Ratchet's arm for a moment.

"Don't act like that never occured to you -- you certainly weren't trusting at the time."

That got him a small collection of questioning and uncertain sounds. Ratchet tried figuring out what that meant. It wasn't the simple "I don't know" or "What was that?" or anything Ratchet knew the meaning of. He thought back to that processor scan. He hadn't told Optimus any of his more disturbing findings. One of which was that just over a third of his self-written programming -- what a human might term 'things learned by experience' -- was dedicated to figuring out how to avoid being punished by a given mech.

Since Optimus was both the highest ranked Autobot and the one Scorponok considered his master, his reaction was the most important. And Optimus was pleased, even if he wasn't always amused, by expressions of preference, shows of independence, even outright defiance -- and never punished him. So Scorponok was obnoxious, temperamental and demanding, because is pleased Optimus and he'd protect him from the reactions of the other Autobots.

But without Prime here, he was fitting his behavior to them. Obviously he figured Ironhide wanted him to stay quiet and not so much as twitch without permission. Simple, and didn't contradict whatever he figured Bumblebee wanted.

Knowing the yellow scout- and diplomat-built as he did, that was probably a simple "Stay where I can see you."

But Ratchet -- he had run enough diagnostics on his own processors to know that contradictions -- contradictions he purposely never resolved -- between his older and newer programming caused him to send mixed signals. Scorponok probably couldn't figure him out, and as he was the one holding him at the moment... Which meant those questioning and uncertain sounds were probably the equivalent of "Tell me what you want. I'll do it -- don't hurt me."

Battle programming reacted to his disgust. No targeting engaged, as the targets of his emotions were not present. Were in fact all dead or else this situation wouldn't exist. So he let it run a bit. Battle programming, medical knowledge and the memories of medical cases involving the victims of Decepticon interrogation all combining to create some rather vivid fantasies involving Blackout. Then all three Insecticons -- the Autobots had never been certain which one Scorponok had been attached to. Then the unknown mech who'd built Scorponok.

Then he dipped too far into his medical programming to come up with an imaginary schematic for Scorponok's creator and felt disgusted at himself. How could he even think --

Ratchet shook his head as though to shake his processors into a semblance of the order they'd had before the war. It never worked and there was no reason to think it would. But the other option was to delete parts of his medical programming to resolve the contradictions -- as he heard Mikaela say once: "Not happening."

Calmer, Ratchet deposited Scorponok across his shoulder and part of his back -- out of the way. "Just...stay there until I can hand you off to Optimus, slagger." Obediently the drone clamped there.

He turned back to the knot of humans and Autobots. Now to deal with Ironhide while he could be relatively rational about it.

He stalked over and hit the warrior-built.

"What the frag was that for?"

"Two and a half slagging weeks, you slagger, and you didn't think to call me." He was dimly aware of Bumblebee and the humans edging away.

"He was just acting a bit off."

"A 'bit off'? Did he even move? And you didn't think there might be a medical reason?"

"Was it?" Clang! -- Ratchet hit him again.

"No. And you're slagging lucky it isn't. I wouldn't be being nearly so gentle -- not to mention what Optimus'd do to you. If --"

"Ratchet." Bumblebee interrupted.

"What?" He turned on the yellow scout. Ironhide took his chance to slink away while the medic was distracted. For a warrior-built he could be such a slagging coward sometimes.

"If you're going to kill Ironhide, you might want to wait until Optimus isn't watching." By way of gesturing Bumblebee transmitted a set of proximity coordinates.

Sure enough there was Prime, well within sensor range, being followed by another Autobot in his alt form. Ratchet was not going to be able to continue his tantrum. Growling he kicked up a small dust cloud.

"Are you okay, Ratchet?" The question came from the vicinity of his shin. He looked down -- Mikaela. Of course neither Ironhide nor Bumblebee would have asked. They knew what was wrong with him.

"Yes, Mikaela. There are no unusual malfunctions." Any more than that would be a breech of medical privacy -- even if Ratchet was both the doctor and the patient.

"That sounds like a 'Yes there's something wrong -- I just don't want to tell you about it' to me."

"It is private."

"Says the robot who commented on Sam and my pheromones when we met."

Ratchet stiffened at the reminder of his mistake. It hadn't been his last, but he now knew it was probably the most embarassing one he could have made. "I was not aware --"

"'S cool, Ratchet. So tell me why it's private and I won't ask again."

With a flick of his scanners, he checked Optimus's location. It would still be a few minutes before he and his companion got to the main group. Then he considered what to tell Mikaela.

"Our...bodies," he began hesitently, "are not often considered private. As a medic, I have the most sensitive scanners, but every mech has scanners. Unless a mech is shielding the way Scorponok does --"

"All of you know what's going on inside the others. So you thought I knew about Sam's pheromones when you mentioned them?"

"Yes and yes. Except Scorponok, since he keeps his systems shielded, but he is entitled to physical privacy if he desires it. It is a Decepticon attitude, true, but not one any would ask him to abandon. Our processor code is private, however, and only to be shared with a medic and those emotionally close enough that the only human term is 'family'."

"So..." she trailed off, then grinned and Ratchet recognized the expression meaning she was going to drop the subject by way of a joke. "You're having a mental breakdown, but it's none of my business. That's cool. I'll leave you to it." And she pointedly turned to watch Optimus pull up that last hundred feet.

The newcomer's car mode was about the same size as Bumblebee's -- a mini-bot then -- and a shade of orange that managed to be eye-catching without being what humans termed "Emergency Orange". He did a quick search over the Internet for the car. A new Porsche, he found just as Mikaela whistled.

"Nice," was her conclusion.

'Bots and humans gathered around, but still gave them the room to transform. Optimus opened his door to allow his passenger out.

While the humans seemed simply facinated by the act of transforming, Ratchet used the moment to scan for damage to either of them.

Though he did notice that the mini-bot was very similar to Bumblebee. The same basic model certainly, perhaps even the same creator. But where Bumblebee had embraced his design-function as a planetary scout, this one had made modifications -- extra weapons, extra armor -- that indicated he was a warrior at spark.

Likely this one was going to be as bad a patient as Ironhide. Ratchet was already calculating the time it would take to fix the extra shorts in his own processor.

"Nice to see you go on a roadtrip by yourself and come back withough any injuries for once." He transmitted privately to Optimus.

Optimus ignored the transmition with an almost insulting amount of aplomb.

"This is," the leader addressed the mechs and humans in English but said the name first in Cybertronian. "He has chosen the English designation Cliffjumper."

"Hi everybody."

Optimus introduced each of them to Cliffjumper. When his name was said, Ratchet gave a distracted response, still paying more attention to his scans than what was being said. He was trying to sort out the modifications to Cliffjumper's form -- which were deliberate and which were the results of his new alt form -- and exactly how he differed from Bumblebee. And it looked like he needs some repairs: he'd overtaxed his spacial thrusters and there were scorch marks on his struts -- no way to tell whether that was simply from atmospheric entry or battle damage without a closer look...

He did not expect to be plowed into by Cliffjumper.

"What the --?"

"Cliffjumper! No --!"

"Fragging Pit --!"

Distantly he heard the humans scatter away from the two wrestling 'bots. Less distantly (due to the fragger being right next to his audios) he heard Scorponok's shriek as he was slammed into the ground under the weight of the two bigger 'bots.

Then Cliffjumper's swearing got more vicious and he scrambled partially off the medic. Ratchet took the opportunity to shove the 'bot off and away from him.

He shook his head and regained his feet, to find Prime kneeling next to him in concern.

"I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that, fragger."

Optimus smiled. "No need to be insulting," he said mildly.

"I'll be insulting if I slagging Pit well want to be, you over-sized pain in the aft." Ratchet transmitted and turned to the orange mini-bot currently being held down by Ironhide.

"Let me go!" He was yelling. "I'm gonna slag that 'Con...why are you --? It killed --"

"That's enough, Cliffjumper." The orange 'bot quieted under Prime's glare. "Would you like to explain just why you attacked our medic?"

"Medic?" Cliffjumper reset his optics and stared at Ratchet as though seeing him for the first time, Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and glared back. "Sir! He's a Decepticon spy. He has to be -- he's harboring that -- that creature!"

Ironhide cursed as Cliffjumper stated struggling again. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other.

"I was carrying Scorponok." Ratchet realized.

Prime's optics brightened and he scanned the desert as he realized that Scorponok wasn't in sight. Ratchet heard a low thrum from the semi's engine. From the confused look from Bumblebee, off to one side sheltering the humans, he wasn't the only one. Ironhide was still busy holding Cliffjumper.

A patch of dirt near Optimus's foot shivered and fell away, revealing Scorponok clicking and thrumming back at the Autobot leader.

The answering thrum changed to a very happy chirring as Optimus ran his fingers across the drone's armor.

"Prime, no!" The 'bots turned their attention back to Cliffjumper. "That thing's a Decepticon. It'll --"

"Primus, will you shut the frag up," Ironhide practically growled. "You ain't saying anything I haven't." Cliffjumper quieted again.

"Thank you Ironhide." Optimus lifted the drone so he could clasp to the bigger mech's hip, in what had become his usual spot. "Cliffjumper, Scorponok was a Decepticon. He defected not long after Megatron's defeat."

"It has to be a trick. Drones aren't capable --" Scorponok hissed at the mini-bot in denial. The others probably missed the exact meaning, but Ratchet had recently been in Scorponok's processors and seen his sound-effect communication files. "See? See?"

"I don't see anything but a stubborn mini-bot who needs to fragging listen to what he's being told," was Ratchet's opinion.

Cliffjumper stopped and computed that a moment. "That thing killed Windcharger (though speaking English like Prime, he said the name in Cybertronian), Sir, I'll never believe it's anything but a Decepticon."

"That is your prerogative. I'm sure Ironhide will be happy to have someone who shares his opinion. Nevertheless, Scorponok is not to be attacked without proof of wrongdoing."

"Unfortunately being obnoxious doesn't count." Ironhide muttered. Scorponok made a staticky sound that sounded a bit like an imitation of human laughter, as though to emphasize the point.

Cliffjumper subsided into a sulk and Ironhide let him regain his feet.

Crisis over, Optimus continued introducing everyone to Cliffjumper, starting with Sam, Mikaela and Captain Lennox.

Ratchet glowered at the orange 'bot a moment longer. Cliffjumper, for his part, was glowering at Scorponok. He watched a bit as Scorponok thrummed a barely audible question sound from where he was clamped to Prime's hip. Absently Optimus reached down to give the scorpion a pet without pausing the introductions.

Ratchet didn't think Optimus even realized he had done it, but the effect it had on Cliffjumper -- Cliffjumper was bristling in a way that was eerily similar to an angry Earth dog. Scorponok certainly wasn't blind to the orange 'bot's reaction. He blatantly watched the newcomer and waved his tail insultingly even as he chirred contentedly and leaned into Optimus's pet. Rubbing Cliffjumper's faceplate in the fact that he wasn't allowed to attack the 'Decepticon'.

Most of the humans seemed oblivious to the by-play, but Dr. Jackson hadn't missed it any more than Bumblebee had. That was one thing humans didn't seem to understand -- it didn't matter whether you called it 'anthropology' or 'spying'. A trained observer was a trained observer.

Though Optimus was the only Autobot unaware of Scorponok subtly driving Cliffjumper into a tantrum.

Ironhide even looked somewhat amused. Ratchet sent a questioning burst of Cybertronian across a private channel.

"Now I know why Bumblebee doesn't seem to have a problem with the bug. It's fragging funny watching him annoy someone else," Ironhide sent back.

As he watched Cliffjumper almost visibly remind himself that attacking the Prime, even to get at the obnoxious little Decepticon drone, was not a good idea, and Scorponok subtly annoy the orange Porsche into processor lock secure in the Autobot leader's protection, Ratchet had to agree.

And in Ratchet's processor, an obnoxious Scorponok willing to taunt a mech who clearly wanted to kill him was a lot better than a listless one afraid to move. After all, he glanced at Ironhide again, that was normal.

  
fini

 

 

When I first wrote this, I was sick and running a pretty high fever, and Ratchet was not cooperating, and my attempts to berate him into the story ended up being a bit too literal… Deleted Scene:

 

Ratchet considered what to tell Mikaela.

It was a touchy subject and the strained equilibrium between his --

A small orange foam ball bounces off his faceplate, right between his optics.

"What the slag?"

Another small ball hits him in the same spot. This time he's able to track it to the source -- an unknown human female with a gun designed to shoot the harmless projectiles.

"Stop it! Stop ranting about your problems and start focusing on what I want you to focus on!"

"Who the slag are you and why the slag should I listen to you?"

"I'm the one slagging writing this story and I'm tired of writing about you're problems -- I want to move the frag onto Cliffjumper over there!" She points to where Optimus and Cliffjumper are waiting. Cliffjumper waves.

"Too fragging bad!"

He gets hit by another ball.

"Fragging medic!" she shouts. "Melodramatic introspective angst is supposed to be Optimus's job, not yours!"

"I resent --" Optimus starts to protest.

"Shut up!" Both Ratchet and the girl yell.

"I'll angst if I fragging well want to angst, you fragging -- it's your fault anyway. You're the one who wrote that my processor's glitched."

"I wrote that because I thought it would be interesting, you fragging glitch! And if you don't stop angsting, I'll give you a reason to fragging angst, Medic!"

"You wouldn't dare -- you hate pointless pain."

"Yes I fragging would! You'll get captured by the Decepticons -- I'm sure Starscream would be happy to give you plenty to angst about. And it won't be pointless if it makes. You. Focus!" That last word was shrieked so loud everyone flinched.

"Umm -- Miss." Bumblebee breaks into the glaring contest hesitentlly. "Starscream isn't even in the Solar system right now. According to your timeline, he only just found Blitzwing and Laserbeak."

Ratchet smirks triumphantly. The author sees and shoots another Nerf ball at him for his trouble.

"You think that'll stop me, Medic? All I have to do is fragging write 'There's Starscream, in his F-22 form, circling the Autobots at a low altitude' and there he'll fragging be." She point off to the side and toward the sky.

And there's Starscream, in his F-22 form, circling the Autobots at a low altitude.

All the Autobots goggled at the seeker who was supposed to be light years away from Earth, trying to rally the other Decepticons under his banner.

"Understood, Medic?"

Optics still on the Decepticon seeker, Ratchet reviewed everything he knew about the jet. The movie was sketchy on details about the jet. "Ghosts of Yesterday" had more, but there was still alot open to interpretation. And interpret the author had.

"Understood."

"Good." She waves her hand and the seeker disappears -- back trying to convince the triplechanger and Soundwave's drone to follow him and the three other seekers back to Earth. "Now. Say what you need to say to Mikaela, then move on."

  
fini deleted scene

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffjumper's an orange porsche 911 GT3


End file.
